Warriors Reading Marathon
About the Warriors Reading Marathon Basically, this is an idea Zaffie had. All the users who want to participate will start reading the Warriors series at the same time. They will have a sort of race, to see who can finish the whole series first. Note: If you don't have all the books, you can still participate if you can get them all from a library before we start. Rules *Any user who participates must own or have avaliable the books Bluestar's Prophecy through to Sunrise. Anything after Sunrise will not be counted because it hasn't come out in Australia yet and poor Zaffie will feel left out. Also any super editions published after the stuff after Sunrise for the same reasons. *If you own all those books and want to participate, you must put your name on a dotpoint in the Users Participating Section. *When you finish a book, you put your siggie in the section for that book. Make sure that you don't put your siggie above anyone else's. *There is no skipping books, no matter how much you don't like them. However, if you are only missing one or two books, you may skip them so that you can participate. This will mean starting a day late for each book you skip. * This is a friendly competition, so don't worry if you are a slow reader. It is mainly just for fun, and competetiveness! * The Warriors Reading Marathon can be done many many many times, normally every time Zaffie is bored or gets a new book in the series. * We begin on Monday 8th November. Yay! So if anyone else wants to join, they should do so before then. Users Participating ENTIRES ARE NOW CLOSED, AS THE WARRIORS READING MARATHON HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN. *[[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 23:15, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *'''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|I'm a new level of awesome]] 23:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) * 00:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Snickers20|Silverclaw]][[User talk:Snickers20|Please pretend that this says something cool. :)]] 00:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Maplefern|Maplefern]] 20:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 22:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Treestar|TreestarTHANK THE ERINS!]] 09:40, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Previous Winners 8th of November 2010 - [[User:Zaffie|Zaffie]], [[User:Birdpaw|Bird]], [[User:Icestorm123|Icy]], [[User:Snickers20|Snickers]], [[User:Maplefern|Maple]], [[User:Wetstream|Wetty]], [[User:Treestar|Star]] First Place: Second Place: Third Place: Bluestar's Prophecy [[User:Snickers20|Turkeyface]][[User talk:Snickers20|I do '''not''' look like a turkey!]] 15:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 15:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :P im a quick reader [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 20:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 20:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 18:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Into the Wild '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 21:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Treestar|TreestarTHANK THE ERINS!]] 02:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Snickers20|Turkeyface]][[User talk:Snickers20|I do '''not''' look like a turkey!]] 19:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 20:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 21:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 18:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Fire and Ice [[User:Treestar|TreestarTHANK THE ERINS!]] 06:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 12:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Snickers20|Turkeyface]][[User talk:Snickers20|I do '''not''' look like a turkey!]] 12:53, November 10, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 01:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 05:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 22:43, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Forest of Secrets [[User:Snickers20|Turkeyface]][[User talk:Snickers20|I do '''not''' look like a turkey!]] 13:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 20:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 01:47, November 11, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 22:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Rising Storm [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 23:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 23:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC)﻿ [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!''']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 05:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) var fctb_tool=null; function FCTB_Init_e11bcb94c31c409b8a9101ffb21bdd60(t) { fctb_tool=t; start(fctb_tool); } A Dangerous Path [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 00:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|Merry Christmas]] 13:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) The Darkest Hour [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 20:21, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Firestar's Quest [[User:Wetstream|November 29]][[User Talk:Wetstream|Happy Birthday to me!!!]] 17:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise